1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a back contact solar cell and a method for manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a back contact solar cell including a passivation layer having large bandgap energy at a light receiving surface and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lately, alternative energy sources have been receiving greater attention because it has been expected that traditional energy resources such as oil and coal will be depleted eventually. As the up and coming alternative energy source, a solar cell has drawing attention. The solar cell is also referred to as a next generation battery that employs a semiconductor element capable of directly converting solar light energy into electric energy.
That is, the solar cell is a device that converts light energy into electric energy using the photovoltaic effect. Such a solar cell may be classified into a silicon solar cell, a thin film solar cell, a dye-sensitized solar cell (DSSC), and an organic polymer solar cell. In order to improve the performance of the solar cell, it is important to increase the light-to-electric conversion efficiency of the solar cell.
A back contact solar cell includes electrodes formed at a rear side thereof. Since all electrodes are arranged at the rear side, the back contact solar cell can prevent loss of incident solar light, which may be caused in a solar cell having electrodes arranged at a front side thereof. Therefore, the back contact solar cell increases quantity of absorbed incident light. However, it is still important to increase the light-to-electric conversion efficiency even for the back contact solar cell in order to further improve the performance thereof.